


Fever

by NMartin



Series: Clexa [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fever, Flu, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is under so much stress after she called for the new law "blood must not have blood" that her immune system fails and she catches flu with high fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

“You really need to calm down.” Clarke pointed out from the bed. Lexa was getting on her nerves, walking up and down the room in her dark outfit and makeup. Today was the day she was going to proclaim that the ‘blood must have blood’ rule was about to be abolished, that they would not respond with vengeance. It was an important, life-changing moment for Lexa. “Lexa, it’s okay, you know you can do this.”

“It is not that I can’t do this, Clar—” Lexa spoke, her words interrupted by a series of coughs. She was starting to get ill, the blonde knew. If she didn’t rest now, the commander would have to stay in bed for a week. “It’s that—  _ cough _ — I must do it. And I must do it now, before the Skaikru attacks us again.”

“They won’t—”

“They will, Heda.” Octavia spoke from the door, her face bruised and blood on her cheeks. Whatever mess she had gotten into now, Clarke ignored it. But somehow, the girl had won Lexa’s favor, and now stood as a personal guard for her.  _ Maybe it’s because Octavia knows the Skaikru better than anyone else...  _ she thought, then let out a sigh. “It’s time to go, Heda.” the brunette girl spoke, looking at the other one last time before walking out of the room.

“Are you ready?” Clarke asked Lexa, taking her hand before the brunette could leave the room. The other gasped, not used to have someone caring so much for her in this way.

“Yes.”

“Remember, the blockage is around Arkadia, the grounders are set to both attack and defend. Tell them the Skaikru will do no harm if we don’t attack them.” She spoke. She didn’t really understand politics, but she tried.  _ Look at you, Clarke. Talking about the Skaikru, as if they were not your mother, your friends, and other people who matter to you. When did you become so cold hearted? _

_ When I was sent to Earth,  _ she answered herself as she walked out of the room, following Heda to the throne room.

* * *

 

“Heda, Heda.” the brunette could hear someone call her. She opened her eyes, her vision blurred and immense pain whenever she tried to look somewhere else than the ceiling. She was in her bedroom, despite a minute ago she had been talking to the leaders of the thirteen clans. “She’s waking up.” the voice spoke again, this time more distant, as if they talked in whispers. And then, a person appeared in her vision field, blonde hair and green eyes. She was blurry, but Lexa could recognize from miles away. “Hey.”

“C— Clarke. What happened?”

“You fainted.” The blonde spoke. Lexa, her vision more focused and the pain fading out, sat up slowly with her help. Clarke smiled and put a soft pillow behind her. “Your body couldn’t bear so much stress, and it looks like you got the flu or something.”

“Heda doesn’t get the flu.”

“And Wanheda is tired of that bullshit you speak. Now, you have high fever and won’t stop trembling, so you will stay on the bed and rest.”

“But. No, no  _ buts,  _ Lexa. You lay down and let me take care of you.”

“You… you’ll take care of me?”

Clarke turned around. Suddenly Lexa’s voice sounded more calm, the leading tone it usually had disappearing. It had been replaced by a tender, almost childish one, scared of being taken care of. “Yeah.” Clarke nodded, walking towards the bed and sitting next to the girl. Taking her hand, she caressed the sweaty palm. “I love you, of course I am going to take care of you.” she grinned, leaning forward to kiss the brunette’s lips. The other let out a gasp, then kissed her back. “No, wait. No kissing until you get better.”

“Okay. I’m still not used to it, to be honest.”


End file.
